A new type of love Yaoi
by Ms.Boner
Summary: this is a StanxKyle yaoi fan story so if you dont like dont read it! In this story Kyle tells Stan what he's been hiding from him all this time and things get steamy at Kyle and Stan's 1 on 1 sleep over god im such a yaoi fangirl
1. Chapter 1

"I'm moving." Stan said sullenly.

"What?" Kyle asked.

"I-I-I'm leaving." Stan said gently.

"N-n-no! I-I don't want to lose you! We're best friends!" Kyle wailed. Hoping to get a response from his dear friend,Kyle waited in the uncomfortable silence. But Stan only looked at his feet. Kyle blushed,just looking at Stan made Kyle want him,want him badly.

"Kyle I'll miss you very much you know that, don't you? Kyle I love you...like a friend but I'm leaving. I hate it too but that's the way it's gonna be. I'll call you all the time and I'll e-mail you everyday! I swear!" Stan leaned in and gingerly touched his best friend's cheek. Kyle grabbed hold of Stan's hand and nuzzled it the way a girl would if she were with her lover.

"Stan? I," Kyle began blushing furiously at what he was going to say next. "I-I-I" looking down at his green converse all-stars he said what he'd been holding back ever since he first became aware of these "feelings". "I...love you" he said it so softly it was almost inaudible.

"Kyle?" Stan blushed.

"Please," Said Kyle unbuttoning his friend's shirt then as Stan stood there shocked he put his lips to Stan's ear and whispered "I need this." Stan's face flushed. Kyle was his pal,his P.I.C (Partner In Crime)! But all of that had changed it was wrong all of it! But if it was then why was it so _pleasurable_? Why was it so good to have Kyle's delicate hands gently caress his abdomen? It was then that Stan noticed something they where on the floor of Kyle's bedroom.

"Stan honey? Your mom called and asked if you wanted to stay over night! Would you?" It was Kyle's mom. Stan was at a loss for words he looked deeply into Kyle's eyes it was evident by the way Kyle looked that he wanted Stan to say yes.

"Yes I'll stay." Stan said coolly. Kyle was satisfied with this and he proceeded on. But then something stopped him.

"Stan?" Kyle asked sheepishly.

"Yea Kyle." Stan was blushing madly,he was disappointed, he wanted Kyle to proceed with his fondling.

"Can I kiss you?" Kyle looked at Stan through budding tears.

"Yes. You can I-I-I would like that." Stan murmured.

Kyle gently unbuckled the belt of his dear friend who was soon to be his lover Kyle blushed at the thought of it. As Kyle undressed Stan he looked deeply in his eyes,the gentle calming that they always had was gone and was now replaced by a _erotic _look. Kyle leaned close.

"Is it really O.K?" Kyle asked.

"Yes. Come on let's kiss." Stan said softly.

Kyle leaned close and was startled when Stan crashed their lips together. Stan's hands were clasped around his head,pushing their lips closer and closer until they were french kissing. Kyle had his arms wrapped around Stan's bare abdomen in a tight,loving embrace. Kyle then finally broke the kiss,looking away blushing he mumbled something about how delicious Stan's neck would taste. Stan got mad he was so lost in the deepness and pleasure of the kiss and Kyle just broke it.

"Kyle! I was really enjoying it! Until you bro-" Stan was cut off by Kyle's lips exploring his neck looking for the most pleasurable spots,when he found them,Stan let out a moan of appreciation. Then Kyle kissed his way down the bare chest of his friend. Stan's chest was perfect,a four pack complimented his athletic build. Kyle licked his lips lustfully. Stan saw this and begun to tease Kyle.

"Kyle? You want me don't you?" Stan grinned then he slumped against the very horny Kyle. Kyle let a gentle moan escape his lips. Stan smirked and whispered,his lips millimeters away from Kyle's left ear. "You want my body don't you?" Kyle's face grew hot and Stan could feel it's burning just as he could feel Kyle's desire flame and scorch. Stan licked Kyle's neck lustfully. "Umm...you taste so..._sweet_." Stan then teased Kyle's ear,nibbling and gently sucking it, while whispering sweet nothings in his ear.

"Stan can I...," Kyle pulled away. And as if searching for something he needed,sheepishly said "stick it in?"

"Dude." Stan said a bit shocked,but then he changed his thought they _had_ kissed and since he wasn't a girl and couldn't get _pregnant_ he thought what the hell O.K. "Well fine,I change my mind"

"All right...I'll be gen-"

"Don't be...I like it hard" Stan said referring to Kyle's erect penis.

"O.K" Kyle said very turned on by what Stan had just said. As he began to unbuckle his belt a thought came across his mind _God,I've waited so long for this_. His thought was paused as Stan started to kiss his neck. Kyle breathed in the scent of his best friend/lover _My god! Stan smells so good,I can't believe this is happening! I thought he'd feel offended or he'd hate me for these feelings I have but no, he didn't he accepted them! I love him even more for that._

"Kyle!" Stan whined moaning.

Kyle was so engulfed in his thoughts he'd totally forgot Stan was with him. He also suddenly noticed that his belt was taken off in a hurriedly way,and his fly was unzipped. _Oh Stan. You just can't wait for anything can you?_ Kyle thought. Then Kyle blushed,looking at the look on Stan's face,so wistful for him it was unbearable how cute he looked.

"KYLE!" Stan wailed.

Kyle snapped out of it. "Shh! Okay,Okay! Get," Then Kyle blushed again this time more furiously than before."Get into position"

Stan got out from under Kyle and stood and began to strip,his coat and shirt were already off and with his back to Kyle, Kyle could see his masculine muscles with every movement he made. It was a image you couldn't get out of your mind,it was a honor to view such a sight,it was like looking at a Calvin Klein model undressing,Kyle thought.

"Okay I'm ready!" Stan called eagerly.

"Alright. Do you want me t-"

"I already said i like it hard Kyle"

Kyle positioned himself behind Stan and slipped out his erect penis which had semen dripping from it, gently at first,he slipped it in, when he was sure that part of the head was in he hammered himself in.

"HMM" Stan managed trying not to be so loud and attract the attention of Kyle's parents.

Clutching Stan's ass,Kyle thrust himself in and roughly pulled out.

"Oh G-OD!" Stan yelped.

"Does it feel weird Stan?" Kyle asked,hoping he wasn't hurting his lover.

"K-k-kin-DA!" Stan said in between Kyle's thrusts.

"I'm...LORD that feels good...sorry Stan" said Kyle

"Its okay Kyle" said Stan shifting position to make the anal sex feel less weird."Are you finished Kyle?"

"N-no not yet" said Kyle going harder and harder with each thrust.

"Come on!" Stan whined eager for his turn.

Then just as Kyle was getting started he stopped. And Stan could no longer feel Kyle in him. He turned around to see Kyle sprawled on the floor,his erect penis soaked with cum,and gasping and,from Stan's knowledge,recovering from an orgasm. Stan thought _Kyle looks so cute like that! He's even cuter than that bitch Wendy!_ then Stan decided he was gonna have a bit of fun with Kyle. Stan crawled over to Kyle and straightened him so that he was looking up at him.

"St-" Kyle was shushed by Stan's finger

"Shh you just relax I'll take care of everything." Stan said in a purr.

"OK" Kyle whispered closing his eyes and waiting for Stan to do with him as he wished.

"I'll go slowly" Stan purred, grabbing Kyle's throbbing cock gently,it was rock hard and a bit bigger than it was 10 minutes before, Stan decided to help finish off his friend. So delicately Stan placed Kyle's throbbing,erected penis in his mouth and began to suck gently and slowly just as he had promised,but then going faster and faster until Kyle came in his mouth. Pleased Stan raised his head and looked at Kyle licking the cum that dribbled from his mouth onto his lips.

"That was," Stan looked seductively at Kyle "_delicious_"

"Th-thanks Stan" Kyle said "I'm sorry I co-couldn't finish you off"

"That's OK" Stan said as he positioned himself above the exhausted Kyle. "seeing you like this was more than enough...you look so sexy like this. Almost like a girl" Stan teased as he twisted one of Kyle's curls around his finger.

"Stan." Kyle blushed.

"Yeesss?" Stan said with a devilish grin.

"I love you."

Stan chuckled then with a loving look said "No matter how many times I say it it will never fully show how much I love you."

"I agree." Kyle said almost on the brink of tears.

"Sh lets sleep. You need it. I don't want you to get hurt from falling asleep standing up." Stan said brushing the tears from Kyle's eyes.

"OK Stan." Kyle said lifting his head to kiss his lover. And with that the two fell asleep in each others arms and relished in the things that had happened earlier.


	2. Chapter 2

'_God! My head feels like its filled with cotton balls. Stan! Whe- oh he's still here. I probably shouldn't wake him up I'll get up quietly then._' Thought Kyle as he wriggled gently from the warm embrace of his friend, no scratch that Stan wasn't his just his friend now he was _more_ he was his lover. Stan let out a slight moan as Kyle left him. _Stan looks a little cold. I'll get him a blanket._ Kyle thought as he got up and got a blanket from his closet and threw it over the shivering Stan. Then Kyle left Stan and went to the bathroom to wash up. Looking deeply into the mirror he noticed something on his neck. _The hell is that?_ Kyle asked himself. Moving his head to the right a bit he noticed it seemed to be a bruise but closer inspection was that it was actually a hickie. Kyle blushed,_Oh Stan I know you love my neck but honestly did you really have to leave a mark? What am I gonna say to the guys?_

"Kyle you look so _sexy_ blushing." said a voice behind Kyle.

"What the f-." Kyle said jumping 3 feet in the air. "Oh it's you Stan" said Kyle blushing at the fact that he got scared so easily.

"Your cuter than usual when you get scared." Stan said smirking as he got up and walked over to where Kyle was.

"Stan?"

"Yes babe?" Stan said placing his arms across Kyle waist.

"Why'd you give me a hickie?" Kyle said pointing at the mark on the nape of this neck.

"Cause your so yummy i wanted to take a bite out of your neck but giving you a hickie was the next best thing baby." Stan said in between the kisses he was laying on Kyle's neck.

"But..." Kyle began.

"But what?" Stan asked his face nuzzled in Kyle's neck.

"What am I gonna say to the guys when they see the mark you gave me?" Kyle said getting blood red.

"Well we can go without telling Cartman but Kenny will suspect somethings up. Should we tell Kenny?"

"No! If we do he'll bug us about the details. I mean he gets hard just hearing his boyfriends name!"

"What? When did that ever happen?" Stan said raising his head from Kyle's neck.

"Remember when we saw them walking together holding hands and I screamed 'hi Kenny,hi Butters' and Kenny started pitching a tent." Kyle said matter-of-factly.

"Oh yeah! Wait Kenny and Butters made it official?"

"Yeah they did but back to the point. We will not tell Kenny cause he gets really horny hearing this type of stuff."

"OK so we'll keep it our dirty little secret." Stan said seductively saying '_secret_'.

"Yeah. I guess we will."

"It's good that we are. It makes our sex more hot and _erotic_." Stan said nuzzling Kyle's neck lovingly.

"Shut up and kiss me." Kyle said turning to face his super best friend. And together they shared one big sloppy kiss.

_You need to wake up and face it so you can taste my reality_

_Now your stuck in this place you hate and you came here so happily_

_But then it made you loose your faith and that's what fucked with your sanity_

_Say goodbye to your so-_

It was Stan's cell phone. His mom was calling him. Ending his kiss with Kyle he answered it.

"Mom? What's up?...What?...We're not?...That's great!...OK bye I love you too." Stan said hanging up on his mom. "Kyle I'm not moving any more!"

"I had a feeling you weren't!"

"Now that I'm not will you please come back to bed? I want to take you in again." Stan said sending a trail of kisses down Kyle's neck and shoulders.

"Dude! My parents are awake!"

"We'll be quite I swear come on let's have a fun time right now" Stan said nibbling on Kyle's neck.

"NO!" Kyle said pushing Stan playfully.

"Fine!" Stan said in between laughs.

"C'mon let's go down stairs it smells like my mom's making some breakfast" Kyle said slinking his arms around Stan's waist.

"OK after you darling!" Stan said grinning as he held the door open for his lover.

"Thanks." Kyle said blushing at the fact that they were more than "best friends" they were lovers,life partners,boyfriends.

They raced down the stairs side-by-side. And skidded to a stop in the kitchen.

"Ah! Look at my bubala! All happy. Bubbie how did you sleep?"

"Huh? Oh I slept fine mom." Kyle said happy and saying small thanks to god that he was no longer blushing.

"Oh thats good bubbie!" Mrs. Broflavski said not once taking her eyes off the lahtkas in the skillet. "Oh Stan dear will you stay for breakfeast? We'll be having lahtkas."

"Um yeah I'd love to." Stan said grabbing Kyle's ass and making him moan.

"What was that bubbie?" Mrs. Broflavski said.

"Uh nothing ma." Kyle said giving Stan the stink-eye,which only served to make Stan laugh.

_I loved you!_

_You made me!_

_You gave me_

_Hate see it saved me_

_And these tears are deadly!_

_You feel that? I rip back!_

_Everytime you tried to steal that!_

_You feel bad? You feel sad? _

_I'm sorry hell no fuck that!_*****

"It's Kenny." Stan said to Kyle.

"Hmm...I wonder what he wants." Kyle said.

"Well let's go see." Stan said grabbing his and Kyle's jackets in one hand and Kyle's hand in the other.

**AN: Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in like a gazillion days I bet you guys are all starved of the new chappies I'm gonna make. I'm really sorry but school is in session and I have stupid ass project's to do that have taken up my time. Like this shitty solar powered cars shit I had to do for science. I worked all month for it and I got a C! It was B material that's true but c'mon! A C! Are you fucking me? That dumb ass project gave me writers' block too! Sorry for my lil' rant *hides in shame*. Also I've been reading Red Dragon which is the first Hannibal Lecter book in the series and I can't put it down! It's great I highly recamend it! Wait why am I telling you all this? Well whatever I'll get to what I originally had to say. I'm gonna keep posting bits and pieces of the story when ever I can also with winter break coming soon I'm gonna be posting chappies like crazy! Much love and pwetty peawse review. Oh! I almost forgot! Also I'm doing a Bunny story and I need a bit of help with it. So would you guys like Butters and Kenny's bed action to be A: Be rough and forceful? B: Be gentle and tender? or C: Be wild and mind blowing? or D: All of thee above? please review and also vote for what you want in my Bunny story! Voting ends 12/27/11**

***This is from My black Dhalia by Hollywood Undead. I don't own this or anything else only the made up story and a couple of Kiss cards. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Kyle's P.O.V**

Love. Us. Lust. Sex. Friends. Things in our relationship. I don't think lust qualifies for us though. Neither does friends (well when we're not in public atleast) we're way beyond that point. And sex,something enjoyable,something physical that describes what we feel in our hearts for each other and says it out load without using words.

"Kyle come on can you go any slower? I've seen dying snails go faster than you!" Stan said to me snapping me back to earth._God his black hair is just gorgeous even if you don't see it from underneath his red-poofball hat._

"Shut up Stan." I said holding back giggles. Whenever Stan is with me I feel so I don't know so safe and protected. Probably how Butters feels around Kenny,so loved and accepted,it's a wonderful feeling I hope everyone can feel this feeling.

"Well here we are Kyle!" Stan said still holding my hand. "Babe let's hear what Kenny has to say. Hopefully it's not too bad." Stan said turning to me his lips oh-so close to mine. So close I could feel his heat radiating onto me.

"Kyle,Stan come in!" Kenny said standing in the doorway his arm in a sling.

"Kenny holy shit the fuck happened?" Stan said quickly turning his attention to Kenny and letting go of my hand.

"Leave that sailor talk out here Butters is inside and you know how I feel about cussing in front of him. Oh by the way Craig,Tweek,and Cartman are here." Kenny said limping away from the door.

"So Kenny what did happen?" I said as we followed him into the house. When me and Stan were inside we saw Kenny,Tweek,Craig and Butters on the couch, Cartman was lounging on the recliner. Tweek was cuddling with Craig and Butters was on Kenny's lap playing with Kenny's hair and saying "Oh you poor thing Kenny. You poor,poor thing." And Kenny was looking up at Butters smiling and content with being cared for and worried about.

"Well Kyle some of the guys from Orange County were sexually harassing my poor Buttercup and Tweek. Neither I nor Craig knew of the horrors both of them were going through." Kenny stopped as Butters fidgeted on his lap then Kenny grabbed Butters' hand which was resting on his chest and kissed it before continuing with the story. "But we found out from Cartman who told us after Tweeky and Butters confessed to him. So me and Craig were so pissed off about the news we coerced Tweek into telling us the guys who were harassing them. Once we got the names,descriptions,and locations of the guys we went over there to Orange County and got into a fight, Craig getting nothing but bruises and me...well you already see what I got." Kenny said chuckling.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Dudes! I'm SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY I haven't been updating! My life has been just so busy! And with my ButtersxKenny story my inspiration is draining! Also my notebook which had this story was *ehem* confiscated due to its *ehem* 'explict content'. 34 chapters lost! (T-T) *cries in corner*. Also my fucked up teeth are fucking up my life! :(. I have so many appointments for the dentist. But updates will resume again next week or this thursday if my shit gets organized but I will NOT abandon this! This is the story that has given me so much joy and outlet for my perverted ideas of what to do if I...yeah I'm gonna stop right there before I traumatize you all with my Anthony Hopkins fetish and fantasises. But they will resume! That's all for now.

~Kimber A.K.A


End file.
